With granular food product, such as powdered chocolate flavoring for milk supplied in a conventional container, one typically adds the food product in incremental amounts. One such way is to utilize a conventional measuring device, such as a teaspoon. However, if many glasses are made, especially over time, this often requires many spoons. Alternatively, one could simply dump estimated amounts straight from the container. However this often results in wasted food product and a mess.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.